Summer Night
by Lila3
Summary: Buffy part pour l'ete (entre saison 4/5) a Los Angeles pour voir son pere et ses amis.


fanfic Titre : Summer night   
Auteur : Noemie Maulino   
Email adresse : maulinoemie@hotmail.com  
Note de l'auteur : Ce n'est pas la suite de mes autres fanfics, c'en est une a part. En fait j'etais en train de me demander pourquoi Buffy des les premier episode de la saison 5 jusqu'a la rupture, etait distante avec Riley et on se demande pourquoi (enfin moi oui, ok il y a la possibilite que Riley est un vrai abruti à ce qui est vrai).Donc j'ai trouve une solution je ne sais pas si ca va vous plaire mais bon j'essaye quand meme. Cette fic se passe dans l'ete qui separe la saison 4 et la saison 5. Donc il y a tout ce qui s'est passe dans la saison 4 mais aucun evenement de la saison donc pas de Dawn, de cle, de Dracula, de separation avec Riley et tout le reste... Tres peu d'accents, desolee.   
Resume : Buffy part pour l'ete (entre saison 4/5) a Los Angeles pour voir son pere et ses amis. Je note ma fanfic N-12.   
Droits divers : Les personnages sont la propriete de Joss Whedon, de la 20th Century Fox ainsi que la chaine qui détient les droits de diffusion.   
Le texte est propriete de l'auteur.   
  
  
Ce qu'il fait chaud a Los Angeles ! Je suis dans l'aeroport et j'essaye tant bien que mal de me faufiler dans la foule pour retrouver mon pere, sans succes. Grrr, ce que je deteste les aeroports ! Trop de monde ! Trop chaud ! Trop de valises ! Ok je suis d'accord pour les valises c'est normal, mais quand meme ! Bon il est ou ce Papa, je suis sure qu'il m'a oublie... J'entend alors une voix familiere derriere moi, je me retourne et me jette dans ses bras, c'est lui.   
  
« Buffy ! »  
  
Buffy : Papa !   
  
Je suis contente de le revoir. Ma mere a beaucoup insiste pour que je parte a Los Angeles, moi je ne voulais pas. J'ai mes copains a Sunnydale : il y a Willow, ma meilleure amie, Alex, mon meilleur ami enfin tout le scooby-gang et puis il y a Riley... Riley c'est mon nouveau petit-copain, je l'aime et j'ai confiance en lui, il me rend heureuse. En plus il chasse les vampires ce qui une tres bonne qualite quand on sort avec une tueuse.   
  
Pere de Buffy : Julia t'a deja appele, elle veut absolument te voir.   
Buffy : Oh ! Ca fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu... Je l'appelerai en arrivant.   
  
Mon pere paye le parking et on prend la voiture, toujours aussi moche, en direction de la maison. Julia, ca doit faire au moins 3 ans que je ne l'ai pas vu, on avait alors 16 ans et j'en ai aujourd'hui 19. Elle a du changer et d'ailleurs moi aussi. En plus il faut bien que je me fasse quelques amis, je n'allais pas passer mes vacances entre l'ordi et la tele. Ok il y a la chasse, Giles m'avait promit que je trouverais de quoi chasser mais je savais aussi que Los Angeles etait la propriete d'Angel, il me l'avait bien rappeler la derniere fois que j'etais venu l'aider. Je suis sure que j'allais le rencontrer, meme si je ne le voulais pas, j'en etais sure. Buffy ne pense pas a Angel ! Pense a autre chose ! Mon coeur me dit de penser a Angel, mon cerveau de penser a autre chose. La partie est serree, mon coeur gagne sur mon cerveau. Ah Angel, ca m'arrive tres souvent de rever de lui meme en presence de Riley, ce qui a le don de l'enerver. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empecher. Je repense au gout de ses baisers, de son visage pale, de ses yeux chocolat, mmm, il est vraiment affreusement seduisant surtout quand il sourit... Oups, mon pere me parle, je n'ais meme pas remarquer, Buffy ecoute !   
  
Pere de Buffy : Je pars demain en Allemagne pour mon travail.   
Buffy : Mais je viens d'arriver !   
Pere de Buffy : Je sais, mais tu as 19 ans tu n'as pas besoins de moi. Et puis je serrais de retour dans trois semaines. Je te laisse la maison, bien sur, et puis la carte de credit mais seulement pour les courses alimentaires, n'est-ce-pas Buffy ?   
Buffy : Oui, oui...   
  
Allemagne, trois semaines, maison, moi, toute seule, carte de credit ! ! Whouaou ! ! Cela veut dire tele autant que j'ai envie, shopping, boite de nuit ! Les vacances s'annoncent super ! Papa se garre devant la maison. Je souris, elle n'a pas change, elle ressemble a tout celle de la rue mais pour moi c'est ma maison.   
  
Lendemain matin :   
  
« La cle, la cle, la mort est ton don, est ton don, est ton don. » Je me reveille en sursaut. Drole de reve, j'en parlerais a Giles... Je baille et me leve. Je me dirige vers la cuisine, Papa m'a fait du jus d'orange presse et m'a ecrit un mot :   
  
« Quand tu te reveilleras, je serai deja parti, je t"aime fait attention a toi et a la carte de credit, Papa »  
  
Je souris a la derniere phrase, je sais qu'il plaisante. Je prend un grand verre de jus d'orange et un morceau de pain grille ou j'etale un soupcon de beurre et me dirige vers la tele. Je zappe, c'est nul. Le telephone sonne. Je reponds.   
  
« Allo ? Pourrais-je parler a Buffy ?   
Buffy : C'est moi, qui est a l'appareil ?   
Voix : C'est moi Julia !   
Buffy : Salut Julia ! Ca va ? Ca fait longtemps...   
Julia : Euhh 4 ans, je crois tu es venue l'ete de nos 16 ans et puis depuis tu n'es pas revenue.   
Buffy : Je sais, j'etais occupee.   
Julia : Tu veux venir en boite ce soir ? De toute maniere j'ai deja dit a toute la bande que tu venais. Tyler est trop presse de te voir !   
Buffy : Tyler ? Ouh, ca fait longtemps ca !   
Julia : Oh je dois raccrocher je vais chez l'estheticienne, alors tu viens ?   
Buffy : Ouais bien sur.   
Julia : Super, je passe te chercher a 9h. A plus Buf !   
  
Elle raccroche. Elle est toujours aussi superficielle cette pauv' Julia, superficielle mais gentille. Tyler, je n'arrive toujours pas a croire qu'il se rappel de moi... Ca fait si longtemps. J'eteinds finalement la tele et je me dirige vers l'ordi, tout en grignotant ma tartine. Je me connecte et verifie mes e-mails. Ouais ! 5 messages ! Ca doit etre l'un de mes records ! Voyons alors qu'est-ce-qu'il y a : une chaine= delete, une pub pour du dentifrisse= delete, une autre chaine= delete, il me reste 2 messages un d'Alex et un de Willow.   
  
From: WiccaWitch@hotmail.com  
Date: Fri, 22 Jun 2000 08:04:58 (pm)   
Subject: un p'tit coucou de Sunnyhell !   
To: Buffster@hotmail.com  
  
Hello Buffy !   
Comment vas-tu ? Comment c'est L.A ? Pas trop de demons?   
Ici tout va tres bien, Giles est partit voir sa famille en Angleterre, Alex est avec Anya, ils vendent des glaces. Et moi et Tara on fait de la magie ! C'est trop chouette, on a rencontre cette vieille dame qui a un club de wicca donc on fait de la magie avec elle, on s'amuse !   
Je te laisse car j'ai rendez vous avec Tara.   
Gros Bisous, tu me manques  
Willow, ta sorciere bien aimee  
Ps :T'as vu le vilain Angel ?   
Ps2 : Cordelia est la pour les vacances, elle a trop change ! Angel lui a donne des vacances...   
  
From: Snoopy89@hotmail.com  
Date: Sat, 23 Jun 2000 1:09:01 (pm)   
Subject: Je vais mourir !   
To: Buffster@hotmail.com  
  
Salut Buffster ! (et c'est moi qui la trouve celle la !)   
Comment ca roule ? Pas trop chaud ? Ici on greve (on meurt pas t'inquiete). Tu sais quoi ? Cordelia, elle est la pour les vacances, elle est venue pour voir ses parents. C'est affreux des qu'on s'est vu on s'est dispute et des qu'on etait tout les deux on a commence a s'embrasser, a s'embrasser je dis bien, dans le placard ! ! ! ! ! Horreur ! ! Malheur ! ! ! Anya va m'ettriper si elle l'apprend ! ! ! ! ! ! Je vais mourrir ! ! ! ! En plus vu qu'elle est ex-demon vengeur elle doit avoir pleins d'idees, comme m'arracher les yeux, ou pire encore ! Buffy sauve moi ! !   
Tu me manques  
Bye  
Alex, l'unique (pas mal la signature tu trouves pas ?)   
  
Boite de nuit (le soir) :   
  
Whew. Je danse et j'ai chaud. Tout le monde transpire. Julia m'a acceullit les bras ouvert, critiquand au passage mes cheveux (qu'est-ce-qu'ils ont mes cheveux ?). Ce soir, elle porte un truc tres tres tres tres moulant jaune et noire, elle ressemble a une panthere mais ca lui va bien, ses longs cheveux bruns tombent sur ses epaules en boucles, elle est superbe et elle le sais. Cette fille me fait trop penser a Cordelia, c'est bizzare.   
Moi, bah, bien sur je porte du noir. Je pense que c'est ce que je porte le plus. Je l'ai achete aujourd'hui pour ce soir, c'est un pantalon noire en cuire et je l'ai assortit avec un haut tres decolte et moulant bordeau (il faut bien changer de couleur parfois !). J'ai raidit mes longs cheveux blonds, ils sont soyeux, hypra brillant (je vois pas ce que Julia leur reproche), j'ai attache une partie en demi-queue mais plusieurs meche me tombe dans les yeux. Je danse avec beaucoup de garcons que je ne connais meme pas. Il y a cette chanson de Bon Jovi que j'adore, « It"s my life ».  
  
Mes habits me collent a la peau. Je transpire enormement mais ca sent la vanille a cause de l'enorme dose de deo que j'ai mit avant de partir. Mes cheveux tournent autour de ma tete quand je danse, pareille a une bobine de soie qui se deroule. Ils sont lourds de sueur, mais en meme temps leger quand je tourne, comme un nuage de pluie. Ma gorge est seche, j'ai soif, je vais vers Julia tout en dansant. « Je vais me chercher une vodka » Elle rit «Commande moi s"en une aussi ». Je lui reponds, me dirigeant vers le bar, « Cette fausse carte a interet a marcher !», je m'arrete, me demandant si quelqu'un m'avait entendu.   
  
Je me penche vers le barman « Deux vodka, s"il vous plait ». Trop preocupe par ma poitrine ce dernier oublie de me demander ma carte d'identite. Je souris en signe de victoire, me retourne et je me retrouve face a lui.   
  
Angel.   
  
Le monde s'arrete.   
Il s'arrete vraiment, vraiment de tourner.   
  
« Buffy »  
  
Il est choquee et mon visage tourne au rouge. Sans meme y penser je prend la vodka qui est a cote de moi et la boit d'un trait, berk. Un glacon tombe dans mon decolte. Il me regarde avec ses yeux noirs.   
  
Buffy... repond quelque chose. « Salut ». Oh la, la je me prend la honte! Sourit Buffy, sourit. « Salut » . Hmm, ok, genial je lui ai dit deux fois salut maintenant c'est a lui de me repondre. Reponds espece de, de... d'Angel ! !   
  
Il leve un sourcil, « Salut. Qu"est-ce-que tu fais la ? ».   
  
Il tremble, je peux vous le dire, cool au moins on est deux a etre embarrasse, ca me fait trop du bien. Ha ha, Angel, j'espere que tu te sens tout mal et que j'espere que tu as la drole d'impression que tu ne peux pas respirer.   
  
« Je suis ici en vacances », je reponds et j'aspire un peu de la vodka, realisant que c'est celle de Julia. Je sais qu'elle s'en fiche et moi j'en ai besoins. «C"est un petit monde n"est-ce-pas ? ».   
  
Il releve un sourcil encore et me regarde, les yeux tout petits. Grr. Je deteste quand il me regarde comme ca ! Le pire c'est qu'il est super quand il regarde comme ca. Sa peau est pale, ses yeux sont fonces et doux comme du chocolat. Il mordille sa levre superieure. C'est une nouvelle habitude, je me demande ce qu'il a d'autre comme nouvelle habitude...   
  
« Pas si petit » Il hesite puis continue. «Tu visites ton pere ? »  
  
« Ouais ».  
  
Cette conversation me donne envie de pleurer, je ne sais pas pourquoi car elle est ni triste, ni rien du tout. Je me suis promis de ne pas pleurer, ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pleurer et j'espere bien garder ce record. Mais avec Angel tout mes plans tombent a l'eau.   
  
« Bon, bah, peu importe, c"etait chouette de te revoir. Mais je ferais mieux de retrouver mes amis. »  
  
Une drole de lueur passe dans ses yeux. De la jalousie ? « Tu es la avec... quelqu"un ? » Whou ! Ca veut dire qu'il ne s'en fiche pas completement.   
  
«Avec des gens »  
  
A ce moment, le DJ met un slow. On non, Oh mon Dieu... c'est « Wild Horses » ce qu'on a danse ensemble au bal de promo. Il baisse la tete, evitent mon regard, il s'en rappel aussi. Je vais pretendre que moi non...   
  
« Tu veux qu"on danse ? » me demande-t-il.   
  
Une partie de moi me dit non, parceque il ne merite pas de danser avec moi. L'autre partie est morte de peur de danser avec lui. Peureuse ? « Bien sure ». Je n'ai plus peur maintenant. Je peux le faire.   
  
Childhood living is easy to do  
And the things you wanted, I bought them for you  
Graceless lady, you know who I am  
You know I can't let you, just slide through my hands  
Wild horses, couldn't drag me away  
Wild, wild horses couldn't drag me away  
  
Ses bras me serrent fort quand il me serre dans ses bras. Oh, je ne veux pas resentir ca, mais c'est dur. Je ne pose pas mon visage contre sa poitrine, je ne le regarde pas. Je regarde au loin mes yeux fixant un point pres du bar. Son odeur m'envellope.   
  
I watched you suffer through a dull aching pain  
Now you've decided to show me the same  
  
« Buffy... Pourquoi ne m"as-tu pas dit que tu etais en vacances ici ? »  
  
Sa voix me semble surealiste. Je suis vraiment en train de danser avec Angel ? J'aimerais juste penser que c'est un reve. Ou meme un cauchemar. Ma vie avec Angel est desormais finit, je ne suis plus la petite fille qu'il connaissait, j'ai grandit, j'ai vieillit. J'ai un petit copain maintenant. La derniere fois qu'on s'est vu on a bien mit ca au clair. Je me suis promit que je ne ressentirais jamais plus rien pour Angel, juste de l'amitier. Et la je ressens des choses que je ne devrais pas ressentir, je pensais que ces sentiments etaient enfouit au plus profond de moi, mais ils refont surface.   
  
« Oh... Je le voulais. Peut-etre. Un jour. Tu sais je pense que ce n"est pas une bonne chose que tu le saches. Quand tu es venus a Sunnydale on a conclu qu"on avait chacun notre vie, separe. J"ai une vie normale avec un petit-copain. Toi tu cherches ta redemption. Je veux dire on est plus un couple maintenant, on a chacun notre vie, n"est-ce-pas ? On est juste amis. Enfin je suppose que s"est comme ca qu"il faut voir les choses... »  
  
Pourquoi est-ce-que je balbutie comme ca ? Je dois arreter, Buffy reprend toi.   
  
« Oui, je suppose que oui »  
  
Il avait l'air si confus. Moi aussi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Soudain, j'ai l'impression d'etre dans le gymnase de Sunnydale high, les ballons, les couples qui dansent, Willow et Oz, Cordelia et Wesley, Anya et Alex, Giles dans son coin. On danse sur cette musique, mais elle a l'air si lointaine. Je pose ma tete contre sa poitrine, nos larmes se melent. On pretend tout deux que ce n'est pas la fin. Pas encore.   
  
« Je crois que je devrais y aller » je souris. C'est si facile de sourire. Meme si ce sourire est triste. « Vraiment... c"etait sympa de te revoir. »  
  
« Merci pour la danse »  
  
Je le regarde, mes yeux rencontrent les siens. Merci pour la danse ? C'est quoi comme reponse ca !   
  
« Oh, tout le plaisir etait pour moi »  
  
«Ouais... merci quand meme »  
  
Super la conversation !   
  
« Pas de probleme »  
  
« Je pourrais te revoir bientot ? » Il avait l'air presque desespere. « Je veux dire on pourrait un peu travailler ensemble, il y a pleins de monstres ici et Cordelia est a Sunnydale pour les, les vacances. On pourrait s"aider... »  
  
« Oui peut-etre... Parfois... »  
  
Il me sourit de son demi-sourire et part. Ses habits noirs se confondent dans la masses des personnes. Je suis la, coller la, ne pouvant pas bouger, comme toujours. Comme a chaque fois que je vois Angel.   
  
From: Snoopy89@hotmail.com  
Date: Fri, 10 July 2000 10:15:15 (pm)   
Subject: Hello   
To: Buffster@hotmail.com  
  
Salut Buffy !   
Alors comment ca se passe a Los Angeles ?   
Ici ca va, Cordelia est repartie a L.A donc ca va tres bien. Heureusement Anya n'a rien decouvert. Ca me soulage ! Hier on est alle au Bronze avec Anya, Willow et Tara. On a invite Riley mais il ne voulait pas venir, tu lui manques tu sais. Nous aussi tu nous manques ! Rentres vite a la maison !   
See ya !   
Alex, l'unique  
  
From : WiccaWitch@hotmail.com  
Date : Sund, 12 July 2000 5:30:45 (pm)   
Subject : Rien a signaler  
To : Buffster@hotmail.com  
  
Hello !   
Comment vas-tu ? Moi ca va 5 sur 5 comme Faith ! Tara et moi faisons beaucoup de magie. On s'amuse comme des folles. J'ai appris plein de tours! On a vu Alex et Anya, ils sont tres mignon ensemble. J'ai rencontre Riley il prepare une surprise party pour toi, d'ailleurs je ne suis pas censee te le dire vu que cette une surprise... Mais bon comme tu le sais je suis trop bavarde ! Giles va t'ecrire un mail d'Angleterre, tu te rend compte du privilege ?   
Bon je te laisse !   
Gros bisous  
Ton amie, Willow  
  
Ca fait du bien d'avoir des messages, un bol d'air frais. Autant vous dire que je m'ennuie ici. La maison est trop vide et j'ai decide d'eviter les boites de peur de rencontrer Angel. Je ne sors pas beaucoup sauf pour faire du shopping avec Julia et les copines. J'ai revu Tyler, rien d'extraodinnaire en fait, tres beau goce qui se la pete...   
Je m'entraine comme une folle pour la chasse, je fais enormement de piscine et d'endurance, je prend aussi des cours de gym et de yoga. J'ai telephone a Giles, pour le drole de reve. Il dit que c'est premonitoire. Le fait que la mort soit mon don ne me branche pas trop mais bon c'est comme ca. Je vais aussi des reves etrange sur mon passe et dedans je ne suis pas fille unique j'ai une soeur. C'est bizzare. Comme si un pouvoir etrange me rajouttait des souvenirs...   
  
La plage est silencieuse ce soir. Je viens souvent a cette plage, la nuit parfois et je marche les pieds dans l'eau. Il fait froid sans le soleil. Mes pieds sont glacials et j'adore ca. Il fait si noir que je ne peux pas distinguer la terre de la mer. J'aime cette plage la nuit.   
Parfois je m'imagine dans l'eau, elle rentre dans tout mes pores, dans mes poumons et je nage jusqu'au plus profond de l'ocean, je touche le sable et la je suis enfin en paix.   
C'est bizzare j'adore la nuit. Ma mere m'a toujours dit que quand j'etais petite j'avais peur du noir et de l'iconnu. C'est marrant, maitenant j'adore ca. Peut-etre c'est parceque je suis destinee au noir, a l'obscurite et peut-etre que c'est vrai la mort est mon donc car je vis avec en etant la tueuse. J'aime les choses inconnues, c'est peut-etre mieux que la vie reelle. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage de repousser l'eau si un jour je coule, peut-etre que je ne combatrais pas. Peut-etre que je prendrais ce que l'ocean m'offre. Je me demande qui arrivera a me persuader du contraire. Me convaincre de rester ici. Qui est-ce-qui arrivera a me tuer ? Quel demon ? Quel vampire ?   
Quelqu'un marche dans l'obscurite, j'entends le bruit de ses pas sur le sable, je ne suis pas vraiment surprise. Je savais qu'on se reverai.   
  
«Salut »  
  
« Salut », me repond Angel, sa voix est profonde. Sa peau brille a la lumiere de la lune, une vague le fouette, il perd l'equilibre mais se rattrape.   
  
« Comment m"as-tu trouve ? », ma voix tremble.   
  
« Je t"ai senti ». Une reponse aussi simple, se percute dans ma tete et dans tout mon corps. Ma gorge est seche et mes poumons ont besoins de plus d'air.   
  
« Comment est... ta vie ? »  
  
Il a l'air surpris de ma question, comme si il avait oublie qu'on se connaisait presque plus tout les deux.   
  
« Bien, Cordelia est revenue de Sunnydale et Wesley est revenu de Londres. Cordelia a pas mal de vision en ce moment de personne en danger, alors j"aide.»   
  
Je suis impressionnee mais je n'ai pas envie de l'etre. C'est bien de le voir avec quelque chose a faire. J'aime bien le fait qu'il ai un truc a faire. Je suppose que m'aider a Sunnydale ne devait pas etre assez important pour lui. M'avoir juste moi. Mon coeur me fait mal. J'ai envie de pleurer.   
  
« C"est cool », je le complimente, « C"est bien que t"ai des gens a aider »  
  
« Oui je suppose que tu comprends », me rappel-t'il, je suis etonnee, je n'aide pas vraiment les gens moi. Non ? « Tu aides les gens Buffy », dit-il doucement, lisant mes pensees comme toujours.   
  
« Merci, mais je ne suis pas un super hero », dis-je avec humeur, je me retourne pour regarder les vagues. Le sable me rentre entre les orteils. « Peut-importe, tu le fais parceque tu as le choix. Moi pas. Crois moi, je preferais faire autre chose. »  
  
« Tu sais bien que ce n"est pas vrai ». Sa voix est douce, mon coeur craque. Ca serait si simple de me retourner et de le prendre dans mes bras, de le serre fort. J'ai aussi une forte envie de me jetter dans l'ocean. Pour un moment, je considere cette option. Qu'est-ce-qu'il ferait ? Mes pensees sont interromput quand il continue ; « De toute maniere, je n"ai pas de choix non plus, je dois me racheter. Tu me l"as deja dit »  
  
« Ah oui ? » Je m'en rappelle pas. Je n'arrive pas bien a me rappeller de grand chose en ce moment. Je ne me rappelle meme plus pourquoi il est partit. « Pourquoi es-tu parti ? » Je lui demande soudainement. Il ne s'attendait pas a ca. Tant mieux, il refflechit.   
  
C'est alors que je me rappelle d'un reve que j'ai un jour fait. C'etait l'epoque ou j'ai quitte Sunnydale pour L.A apres avoir tue Angel. Je revais souvent de lui, de nous a l'epoque. On etait sur cette plage et je regardais la mer comme maintenant et il venait me prenait par la taille, me murmurait quelque chose a l'oreille, je lui montrai quelque chose au loin. On etait tout les deux, je me rappelle je portais cette robe rose et lui une chemise verte, il faisait soleil. On etait la enlaces, amoureux, humains. C'etait si simple, mais c'etait qu'un reve. (note de l'auteur: reve au debut la saison 3).   
  
« Parceque je voulais te donner une vie normale »  
  
«Mon cul ! », j'etais excedee.   
  
Ok peut-etre que c'etait une reponse un peu dure. Mais j'avais envie de l'envoyer petre. Il n'avait pas l'air pas content et je ne peux meme pas exprimer comment ca me mettais me mettait en colere. Il devrait etre miserable. Il devrait fondre en larme sur mon epaule. Essayant de m'embrasser. Pourquoi il ne fait rien ? J'aimerai bien le tuer, la tout de suite. De la rage commencait a monter en moi, j'avais envie de crier.   
  
« Buffy... » Il avait l'air hesitant et je le detestait plus encore. « Tu...tu as dit que tu comprenais. Ca a changer ? »  
  
« Bien sure que j"ai dit que je comprenais ! » Ma voix se casse. « Je voulais que tu penses que j"etais forte. Buffy... Elle n"a jamais peur ! Elle n"a jamais mal ! Elle n"est jamais blessee ! Elle sort avec un type formidable, elle a des amis, on la console quand elle est triste ! Mais ca t"es jamais venu a l"esprit que la realite n"etait pas comme ca ! J"ai 19 ans, oui d"accord, j"ai vieillit, mais quand tu m"as quitte, mon coeur s"est brise, je suis blessee Angel. Tu m"as blesse ! Tu as peut-etre l"impression que je suis allee de l"avant, mais ce n"est pas vrai ! J"ai peut-etre un petit copain mais cela ne veut pas dire que je l"aime et que... tu ne me manques pas. Je suis la TUEUSE bon sang ! Angel rentre toi bien ca dans le crane je n"aurai jamais une vie normale jamais, JAMAIS! ! »   
  
J'avais dit tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur, enfin presque. Je ne sais pas si ca a un sens, mais je sais que lui comprendras. Il approche de moi et me prend par le bras. « Qu"est-ce-que tu veux ? » Il est calme, mais je vois que ce que j'ai dit l'avais blesse.   
  
On est si pres. Je sens sa peau. Sa force. «J"aimerai que tu m"aimes... », murmurai-je. Je savais qu'il allait trouve ca insuportable, il savait ce que je voulais dire par la.   
  
« Buffy... » Il grogne et me secoue en colere. «Petite garce... »  
  
Alors on est reduit a ca. Je savais que ca allait finir comme ca. Crier, se disputer essayant de se blesser l'un et l'autre. « T"es pathetique... », je lui dis, « Tu ne peux meme pas me rendre heureuse comme je le voudrais... Tu n"est meme pas capable de m"aimer... »  
  
Ses yeux deviennent plus fonces, de rage. Je m'arrache de ses bras, faisait ce que j'avais envie de faire, me jeter dans les vagues fonces. J'entends son cris, « Buffy ! »  
  
Attrape moi si tu veux. Mes yeux piquent. Les vagues sont plus grosses et hautes que quand on les voit de la plage. L'eau entre dans tout mes interstices, dans mes oreilles, ma bouche. Si j'en bois... Que se passera-t'il ? J'ai envie de ouvrir ma bouche et de couler encore plus profond dans l'ocean. J'ouvre ma bouche, je goutte a de l'eau sallee, je ne peux pas avaler, des bras m'attrappent. Je ne bouge pas. Je ne veux pas l'emmener avec moi. Il nage avec moi. Sa colere est palpable.   
  
Il me couche sur le sable, ses bras tremblent de rage lorcequ'il enleve des cheveux de mon visage. « Que diable pensais-tu faire la? » crit-il avec rage, je le pousse.   
  
Ca le fait basculer. Avec un grognement torture, il est couche a cote de moi. Il cherche mes levres. Ses levres sont sales, mais elles sont mieux que l'ocean. Il est maintenant sur moi, on s'embrasse, ca nous suffit. Je savais ce qu'on allait et je le voulais. Mais les concequences seraient desastreuse. Et ca je ne voulais pas retraverser ca, pour tout l'or du monde. Mais je m'entend lui dire. « S'il-te plait ».  
  
Je ne reconnais meme pas ma propre voix. Si desesperee... Je ne penses pas que lui la reconnaise non plus. « Buffy, il, il ne faut pas... » Il me regarde, m'embrasse puis se degage.   
  
« Je suis desolee... » murmurai-je, je cours sur la plage, mes cheveux salees d'eau de mer se melange avec un autre sel, celui de mes larmes.   
  
J'ai pleure toute la nuit, mon oreille est trempe. Ca m'a fait du bien. Maintenant je vais rentrer chez moi et oubliez cette nuit. Retrouvez mes amis et Riley. Mais je ne suis plus sure de rien. Est-ce-que j'aime Riley ? Je devais me rendre a l'evidence Riley etait pour moi qu'un jouet, qui m'occupait les mains, pas grand chose d'autre. J'allais quand meme m'accrocher a lui. Pour ne pas lui faire de la peine et surtout car je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre parte de ma vie. C'etait egoiste mais c'etait comme ca...   
  
J'ouvre ma valise et y entasse mes vetements. J'aurai aime lui dire aurevoir. Tanpis, apres tout. Il fait nuit deja. Je partirais demain, j'ai appele mon pere il est d'accord, de toute maniere il s'en fiche. J'ai appelle aussi maman pour la prevenir. Je suis contente de rentrer, enfin non je ne suis pas contente mais je n'ai pas le choix, je ne supporterais pas de le revoir.   
  
C'est alors que quelqu'un rentre par la fenetre. Qu'est-ce-qu'il fout la ?   
  
« Buffy, aide moi » Il essaye de rentrer mais je lui ferme la porte au nez et lui tourne le dos.   
  
«Casse toi »  
  
Il casse la fenetre et entre. « Mais t"es malade ! »  
  
« Sinon tu n"allais pas m"ecouter » Allez c'est ca je t'ecoute qu'est-ce-que tu vas me dire qui va pouvoir me blesser.   
  
«Je sais que tu es furieuse apres moi, mais je ne voulais pas qu"on fasse quelque chose qu"on allait regreter tout les deux plus tard, il fallait que l"un des deux stop »  
  
« Je sais » J'etais encore furieuse mais la tristesse remplacait peu a peu la colere, je sens une larme coulee. « Je suis desolee pour ce que j"ai dit, je n"avais pas le droit »  
  
Il me prend par la taille, je suis toujours face a la fenetre. Il me retourne et me force a le regarder. Je vois ses larmes et il voit les miennes. N'y tenant plus, je me jette dans ses bras et l'embrasse doucement. On s'embrasse, on s'assoit sur le lit tout en s'embrassant, il me fait balancer et me couche sur le lit. On s'embrasse, c'est si doux. J'aimerai que ce moment ne s'arrete a jamais. On realise alors tout les deux ce qu'on est en train de faire et on se separe. On se regarde. Je lis de l'amour dans ses yeux.   
  
« Dit moi que tu ne m"aimes pas, sinon je n"arriverais jamais a partir. Dit le moi. Dit le moi Angel. »  
  
Il ne sait pas quoi repondre puis murmure « Je ne t"aime pas Buffy ».  
  
Ces mots me font pleurer. Je sais que c'est moi qui lui ai demander mais ca me fait mal. Mal dans tout mon etre. Je prend une grande bouchee d'air, reprenant du courage. «Alors tu n"es plus l"homme que j"aimais, celui que j"aimais etait toujours franc » Je peux maintenant m'en aller. Pourquoi ne me retient-il pas ?   
  
« Non Buffy ! Je t"aime ! Je n"aime que toi ! » Je me jette dans ses bras, je le savais. Il me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse mettant toute la passion et tout l'amour qu'il avait en lui. Il me relache apres quelques minutes, qui m'avait semble dure l'eternite.   
  
« Whou ! » fut la seule chose qui me vient a l'esprit, j'etais essoufflee. Je le regarde mes yeux amandes croisent les siens chocolat.   
  
« Je t"aime aussi Angel. » On s'embrasse encore. Puis il me regarde une derniere fois et sort par la fenetre murmurant « Aurevoir » je ne lui repond. Il n'est plus la. Je met mes derniers habits dans la valises, prete pour m'en aller.   
  
Je suis dans l'avion pour Sunnydale, il va bientot decoler. Une longue annee se prepare devant moi. Je sais desormais qu'au plus profond de moi j'aime toujours Angel et que j'ai aime que lui. Je ne sais pas comment ca va se passer avec Riley mais Angel sera toujours la seule personne a qui appartiendra mon coeur. L'aurore se leve sur Los Angeles, l'avion decole. Mon coeur est lourd mais je sais qu'Angel m'attend et cela me donne du courage. Je ferme les yeux. Les fantomes, qui hantaient mon coeur de questions, etaient enfin de repos.   
  
THE END   



End file.
